staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 listopada 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej "Ptaki" - film fab. prod. USA (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.35 Zwierzęta zielonej wyspy (1) 12.45 Stragan z rymami, czyli współczesna poezja dziecięca 13.10 Wielkie spory Polaków: "Drogi do niepodległości" 13.35 Telewizyjny słownik biograficzny historii najnowszej "Jan Rzepecki" 14.00 Spotkanie w Galerii 14.15 Opowieść o Samarytaninie 14.30 "Nowa Res Publica" 14.40 Sensacje XX wieku: Tragedia na pustyni 15.10 Pan Adam - obraz 5, czyli "Były lata" - spotkanie z Adamem Hanuszkiewiczem 15.30 Dzieło, arcydzieło, kicz - Jan Matejko (2) 15.35 Szkoły w Europie: Blaski i cienie partnerstwa (Francja) 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów Sami o sobie - magazyn nastolatków oraz film prod. angielskiej z serii: "Oddział dziecięcy" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Na wariackich papierach" (5) - serial prod. USA 18.15 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.35 Laboratorium 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Miś Kuleczka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio sport: Lech Poznań - IFK Goeteborg - transmisja meczu w ramach 1/8 Pucharu Europy 22.00 Program publicystyczny 22.30 Piosenki z "Butiku" 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.10 "Królowa Bona" (1) - serial TP 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Piłkarze" (21): "Dziękujemy trenerze" - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet 10.00 Język angielski (5) 10.30 Język niemiecki (5) 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 15.15 Tylko dla Warszawy i okolic: Program lokalny WOT 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio sport: Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Piłkarze" (21): "Dziękujemy trenerze" - powt.) 17.20 Magazyn ekologii 17.40 Giełda - magazyn kupców i przemysłowców 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.00 Spóźnione premiery "Tramwaj zwany pożądaniem" - film fab. prod. USA (1951) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Express reporterów 22.00 "Wszystko dla Orląt" -film dokumentalny Zbigniewa Kowalewskiego 22.30 Studio teatralne Dwójki Vladimir Nabokov "Zaproszenie na egzekucję" 0.40 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Program satelitarny - CNN 15.30 Kino ,,Trójki" - ,,Riwiera" (2) - serial filmowy, zrealizowany przez 5 europejskich stacji telewizyjnych 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 ,,Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - film dla dzieci 16.30 ,,Wykładowcy WR i TV przedstawiają: z cyklu ,,Rozmowy w ogrodzie" - felieton Krzysztofa Zanussiego 17.00 Studio Regionalne 17.15 ,,Estrada młodych artystów" - program pod red. Magdaleny Makaruk 18.00 Aktualności - (wyd. gł.) 18.30 ,,Podbeskidzie o regionalizacji" - program Ireneusza Kaznochy 18.50 Program satelitarny MTV 19.30 ,,Wiadomości" - (retransmisja z W-wy) 20.00 Kino ,,Trójki": ,,Zmiennicy" (10) ,,Krzyk ciszy" - serial fabularny prod. polskiej w reż. Stanisława Barei 21.00 ,,Sport w Trójce" 22.00 Aktualności - (3) 22.15 Pożegnanie RTL 6.00 Wiad. poranne, 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 8.50 Owen Marshall - ser. 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - ser. 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby - ser. 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - mag. informac. 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - ser. 13.20 Santa Barbara - ser. 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - ser. 15.00 Quincy - ser. 16.00 Hans Meiser: Kapłani jako ojcowie i mężowie - talk show 17.00 Riskant! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - ser. 20.15 Morderca nocą - dreszczowiec USA 22.15 Stern TV - mag. telewizyjny 23.15 Gottsshalk - show 24.00 Gliniarze Ninja - ser. 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - ser. 1.30 Quincy (powt.) 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.30 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.30 Explosiv (powt.) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) ScreenSport 8.00 Longitude - mag. sportów wodnych 8.30 Motocyklowe wyścigi zawodowców, Assen, Holandia 9.00 P. nożna w Europie 10.00 Golf, Sunsrise Cup 11.00 Golf PGA, Mistrz. Volvo 12.00 Long Distance Trials, Belgia 12.30 Kręgle PBA 13.30 Futbol NFL 15.30 Boks zawodowy, Mistrz. W. Brytanii 17.30 Jeździectwo, pokaz skoków, Mistrz. Mercedesa w Stuttgarcie 18.30 Kręgle zawodowe, kobiety 19.30 Tajski kickboxing 20.30 Mistrz. Formuły 3000 - przegląd 1992 21.30 Grundig Global Adventure Sport 22.00 Koszykówka NBA 1992/93 23.00 Golf PGA w USA 24.00 Golf PGA w Europie i USA przegląd tyg. 0.30-1.30 Jeździectwo, pokaz skoków w Stuttgarcie Sat 1 5.30 SAT I Regional-Report (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT I News 9.05 Drops! (powt.) 9.30 Złota Parada Muzyki Ludowej (powt.) 10.20 Red End (powt.) 12.00 Koło fortuny (powt.), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Telegiełda 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - ser. 14.30 Sąsiedzi - ser., po filmie: SAT I News 15.05 Hotel - ser. 16.00 MacGyver - ser., po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Idź na całość! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 SAT I News - wiad. i pogoda 19.10 Sport w SAT l 19.20 Koło fortuny - gra, po progr.: WetterNews - prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Magd von Heiligenblut - austr. film fab. 21.55 Akut - afery, analizy, argumenty 22.25 Schreinemakers live 23.30 SAT I News - wiad. i sport 23.35 Krwawe śluby - Historia mafijnej żony - film fab. USA 1.30 MacGyver (powt.) 2.05 SAT l Sport 3sat 6.00 Wybory prezydenckie w USA 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Magazyn ORF, 13.45 Kultura (powt.) 14.15 Koncert muzyki dętej 14.55 Land und Lut - progr. muz. 15.45 Stammersdorf - wieś w mieście - felieton film. 16.10 Der Wind weht - muz. ludowa 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Pszczółka Maja 17.35 Im Auftrag von Madame - ser. 18.00 Bilder aus der Schweiz - progr. o Szwajcarii 19.00 Heute - wiad. 19.20 3 SAT Studio - wywiad na żywo 19.30 Recht brisant - reportaże sądowe 20.00 Diese Drombuschs - ser. lV 21.30 Rozmowa z Octavio Pazem, politykiem, pisarzem, laureatem Nagrody Nobla 21.45 Kulturjournal - wiad. sport. 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Ryzykant - film fab. USA 23.55 10 vor 10 szwajc. mag. inform. 0.20 3 SAT-Chalgzeilen Pro 7 5.30 Agentur Maxwell (powt.) 6.20 Kiwi - Abenteuer in Neuseeland - ser. dla młodzieży 6.45 Trick 7 (powt.) 8.20 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.10 Agentin mit Herz (powt.) 10.10 Schutze Lieschen Muller - komedia RFN 12.00 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.55 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.25 Ein Colt fur alle Fiille - ser. 14.20 Westlich von Sansibar - ang. film przyg. 15.50 Hartaber herzlich - ser. 16.40 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - ser. 19.00 Ulice San Francisco - ser. 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 20.15 Matlock: Der Todeines Gentelman - film krym. USA 22.10 Gliniarz i prokurator - ser. 23.10 Schatten des Schreckens - nowozelandzki horror 0.45 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 0.55 Wojna światów (powt.) 1.45 PRO 7 Nachrichten 1.55 Der Spurhund (powt.) 3.30 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 3.40 Die Fulle des Harry Fox (powt.) MTV 7.30 Koncert zespołu Was Was Not 8.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 The Real World - ser. 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Koncert Sinead O'Connor 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from I 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - show 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 MTV Rap Show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rys. 9.55 Playabout - ser. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - ser. 12.00 The Young and the Restless - ser. 13.00 St Elsewhere - ser. 14.00 E Street - ser. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - ser. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - ser. sf 19.00 Rescue - wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street - ser. 20.00 Family Ties - ser. 20.30 S.I.B.S. - ser. 21.00 The Heights - ser. 22.00 Melrose Place - ser. 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - ser. sf 0.30 Telegazeta Rai Uno 6:50 Unomattina + TGR economia 10:15 Padri e figli 12:00 Servizio a domicile 13:30 Telegiornale Uno 14:00 Prove e provini a Scommettiamo che...? 14:30 Cronache italiane 14:45 Compagni d'avventura (film) 16:20 Uno ragazzi: Big! 17:55 Oggi al parlamento 18:00 Telegiornale Uno 18:10 Italia: istruzioni per l'uso 18:45 Ci siamo 20:00 Telegiornale Uno 20:25 Calcio: Milano-Slovan Bratislava, Coppa campioni 22:20 Telegiornale Uno - Linea notte 22:40 La signora in giallo 23:30 Lettere d'amore 24:00 Telegiornale Uno - Che tempo fa 0:30 Oggi al Parlamento 0:40 Appuntamento al cinema 0:50 Mezzanotte e dintorni 1:30 Prove tecniche 6:05 Il grande oceano di capitan Cook